


Quixotic

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Bi-Curiosity, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feelings Realization, Female Relationships, Headcanon, Minor Bolin/Opal, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04, Rare Pairings, Requited Love, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Short One Shot, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Her eyes locked with the redheaded woman’s, there was a spark that flew between them.





	Quixotic

When Opal first heard about how Bolin was in the famous movers, she was surprised to meet someone like Ginger. She could already feel her head spinning once she locked gazes with the redheaded star. Ginger was exactly how Opal imagined an actress; feisty, elegant, glamorous, and most of all stunning.

Opal knew that she couldn't compare to the redheaded woman. While Ginger could strut through any room with her head held high, Opal would blend into the crowd, in the background, her footsteps barely echoing. She was never spared a passing glance.

But Opal learned fast, and after all she had accomplished, learning how to master Airbending, no one would never make the mistake of underestimating her again.

Opal had learned to be as skilled as she was to be graceful, to use her Bending powers for the right reasons, and to keep honing her abilities. With this in mind, she learned to become stronger and on the mark, bit by bit, and to create movements with her own Airbending.

And maybe that was what made Ginger so intrigued, when they met once again after so long. Opal wasn't tongue-tied anymore, and when her eyes locked with the redheaded woman's, there was a spark that flew between them, when it hadn't before. There was no need for the glamorous lifestyle, as Opal knew that she had what she wanted, and she only wished to see Ginger again after what had left like ages.

When Ginger regarded her with kind eyes, smiling brightly, Opal couldn't help but smile back. A warmth blossomed in her chest, a genuine warmth, and she loved every second.


End file.
